


My soulmate?

by GabrieleKazlauskaite



Series: My Soulmate? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/pseuds/GabrieleKazlauskaite
Summary: The popular soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate tells you is inscribed on your arm.





	1. Chapter 1

Since the days she could read, Hermione, every day, would look at the words etched into her arm. 

Nothing you need to worry about…

What odd words to have on your arm… She could never make sense of it. The black letters etched into her arm in cursif had confused her parents. On the day of her fourth Birthday, the words appeared just as she was about to blow out her candles. Her parents couldn’t see the words, but Hermione could. 

It all explained itself when she received her letter to Hogwarts and was on the train.

A sweet boy called Neville explained it to her. “They’re soulmate marks. They’re the first words your soulmate says to you when you meet them.”

“Why can’t my parents see them?”

“My grandmother couldn’t see mine either. My guess is only the person bearing the words can see them.” Neville looked at his arm, seemingly blank. “What do yours say?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Hermione said. 

“Oh alright. You don’t need to tell me then.”

“No I meant that the words etched into my arm literally say ‘Nothing you need to worry about.’” Hermione giggled.

“Oh. I wonder who’ll say that…” 

“What does yours say?”

“‘You’re just as sane as I am.’ Whose going to say that me is the question!” They both laughed.

“What sort of circumstances lead to those first words!” Hermione clutched her side laughing. “Hey Neville?”

“What is it?”

‘Didn’t you have a toad with you? What was his name again...Tommy? Travis?”

“Trevor!” Neville realised his toad had disappeared. “Would you help me find him?” 

“Of course. I’ll go to the front of the train, you go to the back.”

 

A few weeks later, 

 

Hermione had somewhat grown out of the habit of looking at her arm so much. She had made many friends, such as Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. But while making friends, she made some enemies as well, such as Draco and his little gang. 

One of her friends’ friend, Ron wouldn’t stop causing her problems by calling her Know-it-all and such. Even the teachers called her that. 

One day , she was in the common room, silently reading a book near the fireplace when she noticed three people come in through the portrait hole. Three third years. Two of them were Ronald’s older brothers. Twins. The other was the boy who commentated the Quidditch matches. 

The trio seemed to be having an interesting conversation about something. They were giggling like little girls. She rolled her eyes looked back at the crackling fire before she felt weight plop down on the couch from behind her. 

“What do you two giggling idiots think you’re doing?” Hermione asked them, as they leaned back on the couch, one on each side. 

“Nothing you need to worry about.” One twin said. He looked over to the book on her lap. 

“You the one Ickle Ronniekins has been teasing?” The other looked over, recognising the frizzy hair. 

“Wait a moment… what did you just say?” Hermione looked to the first twin, her eyes widening a bit. 

“He’s the one who spoke last actually.” The twin pointed to his brother. 

“No no, i meant what did you say. Before the teasing part.”

“Oh I said nothing you need to worry about. Why do you ask?”

“Ooh! Are those the words written on your arm? Aye, can’t say mine are interesting, really. But they are! They say ‘You let the Quaffle hit me you dunderhead!’. Hey Fred, what did yours say again? Didn’t yours say to stop giggling or something?”

“Hmm? Oh yea. Positive I’ll meet the bird when I’m with George. That’s for sure. What do you two giggling idiots think you’re doing… What an ‘us’ thing to say honestly.” Fred nonchalantly said.

A few people who had been observing the interaction suddenly froze. It was the third member of their Trio that broke the silence by a cough.

“Need a cough drop Lee?” George offered. “Wait...Why did the room go silent?” The whole room felt like deadpanning. “Something we say? Fred, did you say something offensive again?”

“I did not! I just mumbled about the damn words on my arm again.”

“Granger, can you please repeat what you called them earlier when they entered the common room. Please?” One of the older girls asked her from the table near the window. “Quite dense those two. 'M 'fraid it runs in their family. I don’t think Tweedle dee and Tweedle Dumb caught on.”

“We are not dumb!” The twins shot back at her. “What does that even mean?!”

“Muggle Reference.” Hermione stated. “And I called you a giggling idiot. Along with your brother!” 

“Aww Freddie found his bird first… Thought I would for sure. Joined Quidditch 'cause of that.”

“That’s because you did George! Did you honestly forget!?” One of the darker girls said from beside. “What do you think I said to you when you hit me with the Quaffle?!”

“Oh yea~ forgot about that. Sorry Angelina.”

“Does that mean that-”

“-The girl Ronniekins has been teasing is your perfect future bird.”

“Aww nice to meet you my future perfect bird. Hermione right?” She smile and nodded. “I’m Fred. That’s George, my twin if you couldn’t already tell.” She rolled her eyes. “If you need us to go beat the living snot out of our little brother, just say the word.” He winked her way and left the room with George.

“Congratulations Granger. You’ve just met your soulmate.” The one named Angelina said, smiling and joining her on the couch. “You’ve just joined the club of ‘never going to get pranked by the Weasley twins’. Celebratory game of exploding snaps?” the girl pulled out a deck of cards. “Come on Katie! Come and join!”

This was the first day where she was truly happy to have made friends. Of course, it wasn’t as great as receiving her letter and being sorted. 

But this might just be greater than even that.


	2. Epilogue part.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some crazyness! 
> 
> When i say crazyness, I mean big jumbo plot twist. i also decided to make another chapter containing the second part of the Epilogue.
> 
> This part is vague but there isn't supposed to be very much detail. That'll be in the second part.

Following their relationship, naturally it only progressed. What were two soulmates supposed to do after they knew?!?!

In Hermione’s fourth year…

 

Hermione approached the Fred one day, two weeks before the upcoming Yule Ball.

“We are going to the Yule Ball together right?” Fred nodded.

“I assumed so. Who else would you go with? George?” Joked Fred as they entered the empty common room.

“I only go with the better looking twin” Hermione fed Fred’s ego with her words and the tone behind.

“Damn straight.” He made himself look proud as he whipped his long hair out of his eyes. “I have the better hair too. Bill would be so jealous.”

“No. Even I agree that Bill’s hair is nicer than yours.” Hermione chuckled. “I can only imagine how soft and silk that coppery hair is, i could pass my fingers in it all day~”

“Are you fantasizing about my elder brother’s hair?” George raised an eyebrow as he came down the stairs from the dorms. “God i knew that hair was picking up chicks…”

“My hair’s pretty soft.” Fred purposely shook his head in order for the shimmering locks to move around. 

“No going to lie, it is. But i still want to touch Bill’s hair though…” Hermione mumbled the last part. Fred made a jealous face as a response.

“I’m wounded.”

“Oh not as badly as Krum is now.” 

“Wait what…” George mumbled as he joined the two. “Why is Krum sad?”

“Oh I rejected him in the library today.” Hermion shrugged and headed to the couch t sit.

“Krum? As in Viktor Krum? Quidditch Krum?” Fred raised an eyebrow. Fred smirked and stood up straight and moved his hair out of the way of his eyes again. “Knew i was attractive, but i never knew I was that great” 

“You aren’t Krum sexy though, Freddie…”

“George! Shush. Let me have this.” Fred whispered. 

“Yes Fred. You are the reason I rejected Krum.” Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes at the twins who were now rolling on the floor. 

That year, Fred and Hermione became a thing.

 

Then there was the next year with the Umbridge.

 

“Fred… You didn’t have detention with the D.A.D.A teacher again, did you?” Hermione raised an eyebrow, anxious about Umbridge.

“I’ve been trying to avoid that woman. Trying to get me and George expelled, she is.” Fred grumbled and stealthily hid his hand from Hermione. 

“She made you both write line right? She made Harry and I do that.” She looked at the words carved into her hand. “Apparently i’m such a know-it-all that I need a physical reminder now.”

“She made me write lies and said George would after.”

“Really?!” Hermione looked at him.

“Yeah, made me write. Oddly enough the writing didn’t appear on my hand.” Fred paused for a second as his other hand soothed over his own carved words. “The last time, they appeared on George. Playing dirty, she is. Making me hurt my brother like that.

“I think it’s time.” Hermione stated, leaning back into the couch and onto her boyfriend. 

“Time for what?” Fred raised an eyebrow.

“Time to show her just how smart Fred and George Weasley really are.” she winked and eft the room.

“If I wasn’t sure before, I am know… Definitely in love with this girl…” Fred smiled as he ran up the stairs to go find his brother. 

 

The following year, Hermione couldn’t be prouder. Her boyfriend and his brother had opened up the joke shop in Diagon alley and became extremely successful. 

The summer before she left to go Horcrux hunting, they danced together and they may or may not have snogged in the broomshed. Then they snuck back and danced again during the wedding and fought back-to-back when the death eaters arrived before Hermione disappeared again.

 

The next time they saw each other was before the trio broke into the bank. Except, Fred did not enjoy the surprise of Hermione polyjuiced as Bellatrix Lestrange. Almost gave him a heart attack. George almost attacked her out of surprise. 

Then they saw Hermione, Harry and Ron on the top of a dragon coming out of the top of Gringotts.

 

They saw each other again to the battle of Hogwarts. They had fought back-to-back until they were separated. Once she heard an explosion come from the level higher above, she dashed up and found Percy digging underneath a large fallen wall. Deducing that Fred had been underneath, she dug as fast as she could till they found him.

Anyone who had looked at Fred would have said he was dead. He was covered in dust and blood, unmoving and the colour drained from his face. 

Had it not been for Percy finding a very faint beat in his chest, Fred may not have lived. They had both rushed Fred to the medical team. 

Fred recovered from the wall collapse but he ended up in a two month coma. When he woke up in St. Mungos that day, Fred claimed that he felt like he ‘aged thirty years’ because of his sore bones. 

Less than a month following this, Fred proposed to Hermione in the backyard of the Burrow on a beautiful sunny day. Hermione had mumbled about a waste of roses, but she was beyond happy at his gesture.

 

It was at their wedding, only a month after he had proposed, and now the end of the summer when they tied the knot that Hermione told Fred she was already pregnant. 

The next year, in the middle of February, Hermione gave birth to a son. They named the child Septimus after Fred’s paternal grandfather. They made Bill and Fleur godparents of Septimus II Weasley. 

She soon fell pregnant again, though she hid the news from Fred for a good two months somehow. She made it a surprise on his birthday to tell him he was going to have another child, and George was excited to know he’ll have another nephew or niece. 

But that year, it was an interesting Christmas…


	3. Epilogue part.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some Epilogue part.2!!!!!!!

That year, Christmas was at the Burrow.

“Hermione...You look like you’re about to blow…” Ginny had her hand on Hermione’s belly, feeling kicks from the child. 

Hermione was now 9 months pregnant and she couldn’t wait to give birth. This had been her worse pregnancy yet. Not only was she significantly bigger than last, but the baby was constantly kicking her gut instead of her belly. It made her more sick than she needed to be.

“I’m fine Ginny. I just can’t walk very much…” Hermione smiled tiredly at her best friend. 

“I told her we could have Christmas back at home, but she insisted we come to the burrow.” Fred said from his seat across the table. “She’s had contraptions all week.”

“Contractions, Fred. They’re contractions.” Hermione corrected him. “And they’re completely normal.”

“We would have brought Christmas to you guys, you know…” Bill looked at his sister-in-law with worry. “You know, you do look bigger than last time. I’d say you’re due any day now actually.” Bill told her. Fleur sat at Hermione’s right and smiled warmly at her. Bill shook his head mumbling something about not wanting another set of twins, and Hermione decided she would ignore it.

Fleur was pregnant for her second time as well, but she wasn’t nearly as far along as Hermione. Fleur was only two and a half months in. 

“Now let’s leave Hermione alone. I’m sure we all want the details but let’s eat first. Molly made some delicious potatoes and a nice ham.” Arthur told everyone, turning the attention away from Hermione, who was giving him grateful looks. 

“Happy Christmas everyone!” Molly clapped her hands together and took her seat as everyone dug into the food. 

It was ten minutes in when Hermione sneezed and felt someone wet. She hesitantly looked down and cursed under her breath before nudging Ginny. “Gin, Gin…”

“What do you need ‘Mione?” She pointed to the food. 

“Um...I think my water just broke” Hermione whispered, yet the whole table froze and Ginny ran to get the Floo powder. Fred stood up and went around to help Hermione stand up. 

“And here we go again” Fred helped his wife stand and led her to the Fireplace. “Thanks for the food, mum. We’re just going to St. Mungos.” He took a handful of Floo powder and cleared his throat. “St. Mungos!” And disappeared in a green flame.

The whole table just sat there in silence for a few seconds, either surprised or shocked at what had just happened. 

“Hey...Where’d Fred and Hermione go?” Charlie walked back into the room, looking at everyone surprised. “Did she...Oh…” Ginny looked at him as he nodded .”I’ll just go with them then…” Charlie took a handful of powder and said the same destination.

Everyone stared at the fireplace in silence for about 10 seconds before Bill spoke up this time. 

“Why was Fred so calm...It’s like he was expecting this to happen…”

“That’s because he was.” George commented. ‘He and I had a bet. He said today or tomorrow, I said in two or three days to the end of the week. Now I owe him 10 galleons…” George mumbled as he searched in his pocket for money.

“You know, wee should probably go weet z’em.” Fleur mumbled to Bill. 

“Fleur is right. I’ll go too. The rest of you, stay here and enjoy dinner. “ Bill stood up and took his plate with him. Bill held his plate in one hand as he took a handful of powder as well. “St. Mungos!” and disappeared. 

“Who wants to place bets?” George asked “Christmas baby or Day-after-Christmas baby?”

“Shouldn’t you be with your twin brother right now?”

“You’re right.” 

That night, right before midnight, Hermione gave birth to another son. He was a bit heavier than her last one though. She was thankful that it wasn’t twins. She did not need that. They named this child Charles, after his brother Charlie, who so gracefully got his fingers on both hands broken for his sister-in-law. 

Hermione gave a certain look at her husband as she held her new born child. “Are we naming all of our kids after members of your family?”

“No. Don’t worry about it.” Fred reassured her. He gulped at his second oldest brother as he held his hand on his forehead, trying not to laugh. 

And George made a bit of money off family bets too. 

In the following 4 years, Hermione went through two more pregnancies, cursing the second one even more than the Christmas she gave birth.

The first of those two gave her, once again, another son whom she named Hugo. Fred had finally let her name their child. 

The second pregnancy went unplanned. Everyone noticed how big she had gotten so quickly. Molly, Arthur and George all joked about Hermione carrying twins. Hermione did not find it very funny.

But Molly noticed something. She didn’t tell anyone, but she definitely noticed something when Bill pointed it out. Neither Weasley mentioned anything after that point…

“Congratulations Mrs. Weasley! You have another son! But you aren’t done.” the doctor told her as he passed off child #1. 

“FUCK!” Hermione screamed. She squeezed Fred’s hand, breaking his hand in the process but not knowing it till Fred lft and George and Ginny took over to hold her hand. “It bloody fucking hurts!”

“We know, we know, Hermi… Just get through it.” Ginny tried to comfort her best friends. 

The doctor congratulated Hermione on her second child and passed it off to another one of his assistants. Hermione screamed in pain again and was crying at this point. 

“Gin...Why does Hermione still look like a ballon…”George asked his sister very quietly. 

“She’s having more than two… Doctor told me outside he had no idea how many she's having…”

“Think she’s going to break mum’s record?”

“Don’t jinx it.” Ginny paled once again, seeing child #3 come out. 

 

A few hours later, Hermione was unconscious in bed, sleeping like a rock. Ginny cursed underneath her breath when she counted. Septimus just turned eight, Charles is turning 7, Hugo is 3 and now there’s these ones…

Call it whatever you want, but Hermione called it a curse. She had sworn to herself for days when she found out she was having twins, but she had sworn even more when she found out the ultrasound was too blurry and she was having more. Then she cursed Molly, Arthur and George for joking about her having twins. Hermione had only wanted four children. Fate decided to screw her over. 

Hermione indeed broke the Weasley record. 

She now had eight children. 

When Hermione woke up, she thought it was all a dream and she imagined the whole thing. She passed out once again when she heard that she had indeed given birth to Quintuplets. When she woke up from that again, she gave the most dangerous glare to Fred and he almost passed out as well. 

“McGonagall is NOT going to like the next two decades at Hogwarts…” Bill laughed so hard, he had tears streaming down his face and he was cramped. 

His daughter Victoire was the first to go off along with Septimus, then Dominique would follow with Charles, Roxanne and Molly II, Percy’s daughter, then Louis and Hugo behind, then James-Sirius and Albus-Severus, then Bill lost count of who was going next, but he knew that Ginny's third child would be born the same year as the Quintuplets so they would all be attending together. Hogwarts was about to become a nightmare with all the Weasleys around. 

To say Hermione was now busy was an understatement. 

Now, Hermione had to keep count of eight children, five being identical. She cursed her husband’s genetics. She cursed that whole family’s genetics. 

The day Septimus went off to platform Nine and Three quarters, Draco looked at her and almost laughed. He was seeing off his eldest, Scorpius, and he had his young daughter with him, standing beside Astoria a few meters away saying goodbye to Scorpius. He would be attending the same year as Victoire and Septimus while his daughter would be in the same year as Albus-Severus.

“Followed the traditions, did you?” Draco snickered, catching sight of a few of her children.

“Shut up. I wasn’t planning half of them.” Hermione grumbled as she watched his kid go off onto the train. 

“What’d you have? Triplets?”

“Quintuplets.” 

“Bloody hell… Hermione I’m so sorry…”

“It’s alright… I have two daughters…” 

“You’ve got… Septimus, Charlie, Hugo, I forget the others…”

“There’s Septimus, Charlie, Hugo, William, Ignatius, Mikhail, Rose and Monica. That’s in order of oldest to youngest.” She named them off with ease. Draco’s eye were wide as plates once she was done.

“And how do you tell the last 5 apart?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Fred and I are so happy for accidental falls now. Mikhail has a small scar cutting across his left brow, Rose splits her hair off from the side and William is dead set on having hair like his uncle Bill. It was a mistake calling him William honestly.”

“Wait why?”

“Because Bill’s name is William.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “Wants to be him when he’s older, he says.”

“Ouch… Well the train is departing soon and I think you’ll want to make sure that you have your children. You’ve got one coming this way…” He pointed behind you.

“That is Monica.” She picked up her daughter and moved a strand from her face. “What’s wrong?”

“Pa can’t find Mikhail. Said to come find you.” The girl smiled. She looked at Draco and scrunched her eyes like her mum would. “Who’re you?”

“I’m Draco.” He sat, patting her red-ish brown curls. “I’m a friend of your mum’s.”

“I don’t think so, you prat.” she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Monica!” Hermione looked at her daughter in disbelief. “Don’t call him that!”

“Dad calls uncle Ron that all the time.”

“Don’t call others that. Don’t be rude.” she scolded her daughter. Hermione apologised to Draco as he let out a chuckled. 

“I’ve got business to attend to, but don’t worry about it.” Draco nodded and left. “Go find your son Mikhail.” 

Hermione waved him off and placed Monica on the ground. “Let’s go find your brother.” She pushed her daughter gently towards her husband. 

“What did he want?” Fred looked at Draco leaving as the train departed the station.

“Only a friendly chat. Did you find Mikhail?” 

“Yeah. Playing with Lily-Luna.” 

“You need to stop calling your brother a prat soon.” Hermione told him discreetly. “Monica called Draco a prat.” Fred snorted 

“She’s not wrong though…” Fred leaned down to his wife's ear and whispered lowly. "Perhaps we can drop the kids off at Bill's and have private time to ourselves." 

"Fred. Last time we had private time, like you're suggesting, we ended up with Quintuplets." She whispered back him.

"We'll use protection."

"Didn't work last time but alright. Just owl your brother."

Fred never wrote faster than he had in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I make another part? You know, from someone else's point of view? Comment down If i should.


	4. Minerva McGonagall

A couple years later 

Back at Hogwarts, Headmaster Minerva Mcgonagall was sorting through the list of students who would be attending in the 5 years. She was sorting through the students alphabetically when her eyes landed on the scrolls. One Weasley...Three Weasleys...Seven Weasleys… 

She groaned internally when she saw the Quintuplets amongst the list coming to attend this year. 

‘Oh no… ‘ The thought passed through her mind. She knew whose children these five belonged to and it only made her groan even louder.

The mother, Hermione Weasley (Nee Granger) had been a particularly brilliant student and the brightest witch of her age. She was now on her way to becoming the Minister of Magic and she had more than enough support growing. 

The father, Fred Gideon Weasley, was brilliant in his own way. Inventive, mischievous, and a knack for evading trouble... That no doubt spread to some of his children. Especially his five identical children. And no doubt their uncle George had taught them their way as well…

Hermione’s intelligence and Fred’s mischief mixed together… 

Was it too late to retire now or did she have to wait till the end of the year to do that…?  
And it certainly didn’t help that they had other children, all in Gryffindor except one, Septimus,who ended up in Ravenclaw. But Charles (nicknamed Charlie after his uncle Charlie), Hugo and the other Weasleys all ended up Gryffindor.

She could only hope these five wouldn’t all end up in Gryffindor. 

 

A few weeks later

“Once I call your name, you will come take a seat and I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will sit at your designated table.” Minerva unrolled the longer scroll and began the names. 

“Lysander Scamander!” 

“Ravenclaw!

“Lorcan Scamander!” 

“Ravenclaw!” 

“Lily Luna Potter!”

“Gryffindor!”

“Oh dear… Mikhail Weasley!”

“Gryffindor!”

“Monica Weasley!”

“Gryffindor!”

“Ignatius Weasley”

The hat remained on the ginger’s head for about four minutes before staying quiet. Minerva could hear the boy whispering gryffindor while the hat mumbled about Slytherin or Gryffindor. “Gryffindor!”

“Rose Weasley!”

“Gryffindor!”

“William Weasley!” 

The hat stalled again for six minutes before screaming Gryffindor. Minerva groaned on the inside when she realised that all of them ended up in Gryffindor.

“Pity to the Head of Gryffindor house…” Minerva looked at the staff with that look that made Professor Neville Longbottom snicker in his seat. While he wasn’t the head of house, he might as well have been.

Minerva finished then entrance speech and went on with the feast. Until an owl came in and landed beside Neville and he took the small scroll that hung from the claw.

He raised an eyebrow and opened the scroll, earning a few looks from his students and the professor beside him. Pomona Sprout spit out her drink and Filius Flitwick couldn’t contain his laughter. Soon the whole great hall had almost quiet down from the three professors laughing.

“Is something the matter Professor Longbottom?” Minerva asked him after the feast. “What was in the note.”

“You won’t believe it.” Neville started snickering. “So you-wait can I just read the letter?” Minerva nodded and prepared herself for bad news.

“Dear Neville,  
I am not very proud to say that Fred Gideon Weasley is useless with contraceptives.”

Minerva placed her face in her hands, shaking a bit from laughter and shaking her head, not wanting to hear what was coming.

Neville laughed almost uncontrollably before continuing the letter. “I am somewhat proud to say that Hogwarts will grow even more in eleven years. We’ve brought another son into the world and we would like to make you and Hannah godparents for Alexander Weasley. Do give our best regards to Headmaster McGonagall. And please reassure her that I am castrating my husband, willingly or not. I’m sure she must not enjoy this many Weasleys at Hogwarts. Signed, Fred and Hermione Weasley.” Neville finished and rolled the scroll back up. “ ‘M proud that I’m godfather to another again.”

“Mr. Longbottom…”

“Yes?”

“Please write on my calendar for seven years from now, on July first, that I am retiring” Minerva stated, walked away towards her office that night, mumbling profanities under her breath.

Neville laughed with Professor Flitwick that night, that in about a hundred or two hundred years, everyone might have at least one Weasley relative.

It all went to trouble when Mikhail Weasley…

 

 

Got his hands on a time turner...


End file.
